Stanford's Dimensions
by The Great Pastachio
Summary: Stanford Pines studies the paranormal. But when he realized what Bill Cipher was planning, he shut down his portal that what supossedly "complete his work." He called his brother so he could get rid of his journals, but not destroy them. When his brother arrived, they had an argument, and it ended with Stanford being pushed through the portal. These are the events that followed...
1. Chapter 1

"I hear a knock on the door. I grab my crossbow and draw the string back. I open the door and pull the crossbow up to my shoulder. "Who's there? Have you come to steal my eyes?" I yell. My brother is standing there, about the same hight as me, same face, and same old humor. "Well you've always been one for warm introductions." he says. I invite him inside and we go down into the basement. "Now Stanley," I command, "take this journal as far away from here as possible, to the end of the earth. Burry it and make sure nobody finds it." He scowls, "is that it? You're just going to call me here and tell me to leave? Here, I'll take care of it." He pulls out a lighter and flicks it on. "No!" I scream. "It's mine now I can do what I want with it!" He yells back. I shove him towards the ground. He stands up and we grapple each other. We each throw a few punches and shoves. We topple over one another grabbing for the journal. I shove him into the wall and he burns his shoulder on a metal plate. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Stanley!" I accidentally activate the portal. Stanley spits on the ground. He shoves me over and I fall over the caution line. "St- Stanley help me!" I cry. "Wh- What? How do I stop it?" He screams back. "Just take the journal!" I throw it at his feet, "take it as far away as possible!" Those are the last words I say before I 'm falling forever, first through whiteness, then through a brown fog, then a blood red tunnel, and finally complete darkness. (Authors note: Heyllo, this is Pastachio, I just wanted to say how excited I am to write this story! I've always though the nightmare realm would be cool to see on the show we probably won't, I'm going to write this story! I except reviews good and bad, and this is my first attempt at fanfic so don't hate please!)


	2. Chapter 2

"I wake up with a killer headache. I look around and I appear to be in an open wheat field. I can barely see anything through the dense fog. I stand up and listen for noises. I can hear a faint wind blowing and a tinkling noise. "Hello?" I call out, "is anybody here?" My voice echoes around me. I choose a direction, and walk. It's not long before I can see a city. The dark silhouette with faint lights reminds me of earth, but what I've learned from my studies is different. I wonder where Bill Cipher could be in this world. As I approach the city I can hear construction and car horns. To say the city was huge would be an understatement. The fog had cleared and the city with easily 15 miles in diameter. The buildings were monochromatic and extremely tall. The tops of them unseeable. A car honked at me. I stepped onto the sidewalk and gazed at the cars. They were monochromatic as well but their wheels were a blue color. They looked like earth taxis. People passing me looked normal enough, average humans. And then I saw it, a banner hanging over a building with Bill painted on it. I wasn't safe here. If Bill found me he would force me to open the rift and release him onto earth, or kill me. I walked further downtown and went into the bank. "Whats your business here?" A rough woman asked from behind the counter. "I'm new in town and I was wondering what the currency is." I stammered. She grunted, "ciphers." I coughed a little, "can I exchange American currency for 'ciphers' by any chance?" She made a nodding gesture. I took out my wallet and all the money in it. "How many 'ciphers' will this get?" The woman looked greedily at the money, "well, one American cent is 10 ciphers, so that will get you… one hundred thousand ciphers." I took the money and put about five thousand in my wallet. "May I open a bank account?" I ask. She nods, "how much would you like to deposit?" "The rest of the money," I say, "So… ninety-five thousand 'ciphers'" I leave the bank and inhale the musty city air. This was going to take some getting used to.


	3. Chapter 3

I stop someone on the street and ask how to hail a taxi. I extend my arm into the air and make a clenched fist. A taxi pulls up and the driver tells me to get in. I get in the back seat. The inside is black plated and music plays in another language. "Where you headed?" He grunts. "The nearest hotel." I say. The driver faces the front and makes a U-turn so we can go the other way. "What the heck are you doing?" I stammer. "Driving." The driver snorts. Once we arrive he puts his hand towards the back. "17." He says. "Excuse me?" I question. "17 ciphers idiot," he growls, "don't make it more." I pay and get out of the car. I gaze at the hotel. It was not ordinary. Like every other building it towered above everyone. But this building was a sandstone tower, with crystal windows as high as I could see. The front doors were waterfalls, but when I went through I didn't get wet. Naturally, banners with Bill Cipher were everywhere but I just ignored that, I could have some fun once in awhile, right? A fountain in the middle glistened with some red liquid that looked horribly like blood. The front desk was mahogany and the elevators were made of diamonds. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Bones were creepily embedded in everything and the clerk was a zombie. When I say zombie I means he really looked like a zombie. Half of his skin was torn or rotten and bone was showing through. I looked around everywhere else, at the people walking, or eating, or talking. The lobby was open air, at least I think it was. Shops lined the sides. I walked up to the front desk. "How may I help you sir?" The zombie clerk said in a perfectly normal voice. "How much for a room?" I ask. "For how long will your stay be?" The clerk pestered. "Is forever possible?" I ask. He nods, "and that will be one thousand and two hundred ciphers for our premium member status. Enjoy your stay at Hotel de Ciphere~!" I take the room key and look at the number. 'Floor 6 room 18'. I press the floor 6 button and when I get into my room… It took my breathe away. I was on a beach, but in a room, there was a door behind me but no wall. I looked around at everything. It was the best room anyone could wish for. Except that the 'ocean' was a blood red color, and the beach was embedded with bones. I laid down on the bed under an umbrella and dozed off to sleep. (Authors note: We're getting places! Bit creepy but it is the nightmare realm after all… anyway Pastachio out!)/p


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake up, I know something is wrong. I quickly get all my stuff and step out of the room. Oh, right, the nightmare realm. I take the elevator down to the lobby to look at the different stores. I first walk into a restaurant. The menu is very strange. A choose three items, a 'Flogged Pig' a 'Whipped Orange' and a 'Torturing Tango'. I eat them and they all end up being good. So as I walk out, I make a mental note on all three food items. I walk into the next store, clothes. I remember that Bill is after me so I decide to browse for a new outfit. I find a black trench coat with a hood, some black pants with a material I don't recognize, and a shirt with a Bill symbol on it. I purchase the clothes and put them on, leaving the old outfit back in my room. Then I head out onto the street. "So…" I wander. "What next?" I had learned earlier that with my room key I could teleport back to the door, so I set out into the city. I pass cinemas and restaurants and office buildings. Since I got here, I picked up the everlasting smell of blood… Today I decide to head to the center of the city and look at the government building. I'm not sure what the city is called, but I guess I'll find out soon. When I get there, I pick up a pamphlet about the city. It's called 'Forlorn' and is mostly an office district. I look down the street. Then I realize why I felt like something was off today.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirens blare and people scream. The ground shakes and I see a building collapse. Tanks are everywhere. I take cover behind an abandoned car. I survey the situation. I am in the middle of a city during a supposed enemy attack. I see banners of Bill burning and people are dead in the streets. Soldiers gun down innocent civilians. I see Jeeps filled with more soldiers, all dressed in black and red coming from every direction. There are explosions and buildings collapse. A man who is on fire falls to the ground next to me. A soldier behind him. I grapple with the soldier and end up getting his gun. I pull the hood over my head and start shooting left and right. What is going on? I see a jeep with one driver. I quickly end his life and throw him out of the car. I put the pedal to the metal so to speak and head in the opposite direction from where I came into Forlorn. The city looks even worse when it's like this. I knew this was the nightmare realm, but this is just horrible, inhumane. The only way out, not just out of the city, would be to leave this dimension. But how would that be possible? I stop the car to catch my breath. The soldier's blood I shot is splattered on the window. I breathe deeply, smelling the smoke and ash. A gas line explodes to my left. I floor it and speed away. As I drive bodies litter the street and blood paints it red. People scream everywhere. I hear another explosions and a building topples over in front of my car. I swerve to the left and end up crashing through a window of the fallen skyscraper. The engine begins to smoke so I bail out and run for the other sides of the building. I break out the window as the car explodes behind me. I can see the exit of the city. I sprint out onto the dirt road and don't stop running. I'm finally making distance and look back at the city. There is smoke everywhere and many of the buildings are leveled. Next I see planes flying over Forlorn. I'm not sure why until everything begins to explode. Bomber planes. I turn away and walk along the solitary dirt road. I'm never going back there./p


	6. Chapter 6

"Rain picks up. I'm surprised when it does until I realize it looks like blood. I hike up my hood and trudge through the red mud. I hear a car coming and duck into the wheat field. Soldiers. I take my gun off my back and hold it to my shoulder. I aim and fire at the gas tank. The car explodes and I hear screaming. The wreckage bursts into flames. I duck as a piece of shrapnel flies towards me and it grazes my arm. Smoke engulfs me. I see more cars coming. I hold up my gun and fire at them. More explosions and fire. A metal shard hits me in the head. Blood trickles down into my mouth. Soldiers run around, some on fire, some with weapons. I hide myself in the wheat. I feel myself slipping away from reality. Is this death? And if so, what is it like to die? I'm looking at the sky and see a giant eye open, a vertical pupil. It flashes and I fall out of reality. I wake up back in my house. The windows are broken, must be from the blizzard. I get some boards and nails and seal the windows. I go down into my study and flip through my journal. I find the page about the nightmare realm and write down notes about Forlorn. Even though they're probably not accurate. Theres a knock on the door. I grab my crossbow, open the door, and pull it up to my shoulder. "Who are you?" I yell, "have you come to steal my eyes?" Stanley, my brother, stands there. He retorts, "you've always been one for warm-" he goes into a deep voice. "Introductions!" His eyes roll into the back of his head, now with vertical pupils. I fire the cross bow and Bill Cipher screams.


	7. Chapter 7

I know this is a dream. I grab my journals and shove them in my coat. "Back off Cipher!" I yell. "You'll be mine pine tree, you'll be mine…" He says. He swirls around me. Before he can say anything, I run into the kitchen. He flies after me, "get back here pine tree, you know you can't stop me!" I open the kitchen draw. I grab a knife. "No!" Bill screams. I stab the knife into my throat. I wake up groggily. I'm in a warm bed, theres a cool cloth on my head. The room is made of stone. The bed sheets are white and the floor is made of dark wood. I'm anticipating soldiers, but nobody is in the room with me. There is a door at the end of the room. I sit up and expect to be tired, but I'm better than ever. I through my legs over the side of the bed. As I stand up, a woman comes into the door. I instinctively reach for my gun, but I don't have it, so I hold up my fists. "Calm down," she says in a southing voice, "we are only helping you." She is young and short. "Can I leave?" I ask. She nods. "First of all," I start, "how did I get here?" She sits with me on the bed, "we heard news of the explosions of those trucks and when we arrived, the energy you produced let us find you hidden amongst the wheat." I nod, "who do you mean when you say 'we'?" She sighs, "The Sisterhood of Cipher." I stand up, horrified. "I will have nothing to do with anybody supporting that tyrant!" I shout. I storm out into the hallway. I see a stairwell and head down. The stairs lead into a lobby. It's the same stone with wood flooring, and theres a wooden desk in the middle of the room. I see some lockers with one marked 'Stanford'. I tear off the sign and grab my bag. The gun is propped in their. I question weather to take it or not. I end up slinging it onto my back under my coat.


	8. Chapter 8

I push the wooden door open. I expect more wheat, but I'm in a town with stone and wood buildings. The street, which is on an incline, is lined with shops and stands. I gaze down towards the bottom of the hill. It's bustling with activity. Ships dock, unload, load, and leave. I head down the hill. Bells ring, sailors shout, and the smell of fish wafts through the cold, moist air. I'm gazing at the vessels and I slam into someone. "Hey!" I hear a female voice protest. "S- sorry," I say. A dog growls at her heels. I back away and hold my hands up in surrender. "Watch where you're going!" She Shrieks, "you could get killed in a place like this, you never know who… Hey wait, I know you!" She looks at me quizzically, "you're Stanford Pines, the guy who blew up those trucks?" I nod at her. She crosses her arms. "Well I gotta go, see you around!" She turns on her heel but before she darts off I stop her. "Can I come with you?" I question, "I don't have anywhere else to go." We dash through the streets and duck into an alley. She's rummaging through the trash cans and I suddenly remember the small fortune in my pocket. I give her about two-hundred of the coins. She takes them thankfully and continues to rummage. I slump against the wall and put my face in my palms. "What's wrong?" She crouches in front of me. I look at her dazed, "I have nowhere to go in these twisted worlds, I lost my life, my family, and my research." She tousles my hair, "cheer up Ford, I have nowhere to go either. I'm just hopping around Midport with my dog. Hey! Don't you have money? We can get tickets out of here! I just have to do something tonight." She takes me further into the alley where there are a few planks of wood are leaned up against a wall. She moves them over and slips through a hole in the wall. She is about 15 by the looks of it, about up to my neck. Iron black eyes. Billowing coal hair flowing to her shoulders. Her dog is a deep black with white streaks on her back. I squeeze through the crack. A few kids about her age sit around a fire, eating and talking. Mattresses and sleeping bags are arranged around the dark room. Ashley walks to a sleeping bag in the corner and stretches out on it. Light flickers on the wall from the fire. I rest against the wall as the hours tick by, thinking about this last week. Sun starts to set and Ashley grabs a bundle of clothes. She goes into another room. When she emerges a few minutes later, she is wearing a black cloak and leather shoes. Her shirt seems to be nonexistent, but rather that there was nothing there, empty space. The dark brown pants look well used. She walks back over to the bed and drops her previous attire on the sleeping bag. She grabs a metal bow and sheath of arrows out of a crack in the wall. I stare at her worried. She notices, "well we cant let the soldiers have all the fun." I grin and pull out my gun, "lets do this, whatever it is, I'm in." We Exit the building and slip into the shadows.


End file.
